Jurassic Park Extinction: Project Evilution
This article isn't exactly fan fiction. This story is based upon something Universal Studios did at their theme park in Orlando. They redesigned the Jurassic Park attractions at their Islands of Adventure theme park during their Halloween event. They redesigned it into Project Evilution. It still had the Jurassic Park theme, but the dinosaurs were let loose, the power was out, and there were corpses of workers being eaten by dinosaurs everywhere. The scariest part of all is that a freak science accident created dinosaur-human hybrids! This, of course, is non-canon because the park never did open as planned. The hybrids are also impossible, because human and dinosaur genomes are just impossible to mix. However, I'm here to tell you what happened directly before, during, and after what happened in this event. Prologue Everyone knows what happened at Isla Nublar in the year 1991. A theme park called Jurassic Park was said to open in a year, but that never happened. It never happened because it was supposed to feature biological attractions that were living, breathing dinosaurs. The power went out thanks to a person named Dennis Nedry who created a virus that knocked out the entire system. This caused all the dinosaurs to escape from there enclosures, caused the deaths of several people, and survivors who were around that barely got off the island alive. But what if this happened differently? What if the park had opened as planned, and the disaster took place just as the park was becoming popular? It all started a full day after the park had opened... Chapter 1 '''Jurassic Park had finally opened, and the park was popular as ever. The people in the park all claimed to have a good time, and were happy about how the park had turned out. "The Park is amazing!" shouted John Hammond, "I said we were going to make millions off of it didn't I?". "Oh quit your bragging '''damn it!" said Dr. Burton, "I can't work on creating more dinosaurs you keep on shouting about the park's success". Dr. Burton was a stubborn man. He wanted peace and quiet when he worked, along with how he always held fast to a task or purpose. As for Hammond, he was always a bragging man. He had bragging rights to everything he did. However, he was at least nicer than Burton. Burton was busy trying to create more velociraptors for the exhibit. He knew that the more he created, the happier the visitors would be. "Well at least I was right wasn't I? You were one of the many who thought that this park was going to blow" John Hammond said. "God damn it, just shut up!" said Dr. Burton. Burton and Hammond were often at odds, but they knew that if they didn't work together, the park wouldn't be the success that it was. Burton was the lead scientist behind the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. On one hand he loved dinosaurs as a kid, and he loved to see them come to life at last. On the other hand, he was upset with how they turned out. He was happy to see them finally come to life, but he was unhappy with how the dinosaurs were uncontrolable. The original plan was to clone and control the dinosaurs, but nature proved too strong for these plans. The main reason why he was unhappy was because of his cousin Jeoffrey. He also worked at Jurassic Park until one day there was a tragic accident. Jeoffrey was busy feeding the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Everyone thought that it would just go as it normally would: the T-Rex would get his chow, and Jeoffrey would just leave. However, the T-Rex was adjitated that day, and decided to eat not only the goat he was carrying, but Jeoffrey as well. Jeoffery started to run, but the Rex had knocked him off of the feeding platform. He unfortunately didn't know the T-Rex could only see you if you moved, and was immediately eaten by the Rex once got to his feat. Ever since then, Burton was mad at everyone at InGen for not doing something. He was especially upset when Hammond said "I'm sorry Burton, any death is tragic, but these accidents can happen". Burton has no idea why he still even works with Hammond. He became so mad by how he said accidents can happen. As many times as he wanted to quit his job, he remembered how lucrative the job would be, and so he decided to stay. However, he was still angry about how his cousin died, and became even more upset every time another accident occured. "Look Hammond, I want you to know that I'm only in this for the money, nothing more". There. He said it. He said the real reason why he took this job, and only because of how steamed he was with Hammond. "Alright." said Hammond "I can see how it is. You are still mad at me for your cousin's death. I told you thousands of times, I AM SORRY!". "Damn you!" said Burton. After that one sentence he became so angry that he packed up his things, and left for his bunker in the park, without saying another word. Chapter 2 Burton went back to lab and got started on working with dinosaur DNA as usual. However, the day suddenly shanged when a new co-worker arrived at the lab. "Burton, I'd like you to meet your new co-worker. His name is Dennis Nedry" said John Hammond over the intercom. Dennis Nedry walked into the lab, said hello to Burton, and sat down at his new desk. Dennis looked harmless enough. He was a morbidly obese man with glasses and black hair. He seemed to be very good with computers, but Burton still felt something suspiscous about him. It's not every day Jurassic Park gets new employees. Sure most of the keepers and lab workers got new employees all the time, but none of the computer engineers ever seemed to. He decided to keep a close watch on this new employee. "Dennis, what are you doing?" Burton asked. Dennis then laughed and said "Oh don't worry about a thing. I was talking to the people working on the park's power supply. I should tell you that the system was going to be compiling, so I decided to contact the power supply just so we know when. When the system compiles, one or two of the systems might go down and come back on, but it's nothing to worry about". Dennis was working with computers alright, but not in the way Burton would like to think. Dennis wasn't really contacting the Power Supply, or anyone from InGen for that matter. He was actually talking to his employer from Biosyn, InGen's closest rival. "So anyway, I have a fool-proof plan on how to get the embryos you requested" said Dennis. "What's your plan?" asked his employer. "My plan is to knock out the power throughout the park" Dennis said, "I have a computer virus called the White Rabbit, and in just one shot it will knock out the power for security, telephones, everything". "This plan is a good one," the employer said, "but it is very risky, after all the fences will be knocked out too, and all the dinosaurs will be free to roam where they please". "I will take my chances with these dinosaurs." said Dennis, "They can't be that hard to bypass, and by the time they realize the power is down, I'll be-". "Dennis, what the hell is going on here?" Burton asked. Dennis forgot he was shouting right into the computer! Chapter 3 Dennis replied, stating "Don't worry about a thing Burton! I'm just talking to the people working on the park's power supply! Jeez, you are so paranoid!". Burton did not believe him for a second. Instead the two of them started arguing with each other. Eventually, Dennis gave in to Burton and said "Alright, I'll tell you everything! Just promise me you won't tell anyone this". Dennis then told him everything he knew about what Biosyn was planning, what his plan was, and how he was going to do it. "Now that I've told you everything, I suppose there is no point in going about with my plans. So, are you not going to tell anyone, and just let me go on as an ordinary worker in the park, or are you going to turn me in? Please don't turn me in! I really need money, and I would be more than happy to make money being a computer programmer at this park!" Burton then told him, "Nedry, Hammond was a fool to send for you to work with me!". Dennis then asked "Does this mean you are going to turn me in?". Burton said, "Oh hell no! I want to help you with your plan!". "What?" asked Dennis. "You see, there was a little accident in the park involving my cousin." Burton started, "He was feeding our T-rex, when all of a sudden, the T-rex snatched and ate him! Ever since then, I have hated Dr. Hammond, and everyone else at InGen for creating all of these monsters. That is why I want you to go along with this plan. However, I want you to know that I'm not in this for the money, I'm in this for revenge. Therefore, I believe we can improve upon this plan. We should do it while the park is open! So all of the visitors will suffer the same fate as Jeoffery did, and Hammond will finally see the error of his ways in a park filled with dinosaurs! And while he's feeling upset inside his visitor's center, we kill him while he's sleeping!". "Are you insane?" asked Dennis "It's not about them at all! It's all about me! I just want to do my job and get my money!". Burton replied "Dennis! Think about it! With all of the chaos ensuing throughout the park, you should have no trouble getting the embryos to the dock, and you will be sure to get your money! Not to mention, our park has a bank! Secure underground with all of the employee's leftover money in the vaults!". "How much money are we talking here?", asked Dennis. "I said all of the employee's leftover money, and that includes Dr. Hammond's! He makes millions of dollars on his job! He probably has well over a million dollars in his vault! Not to mention how much more you could have if you broke into all of the secure vaults! Plus, I happen to be the right man for the job! I know a secret code to unlock all of the vaults at once!" Burton replied. "Oh, now you've got my attention! I'm in!" Nedry said excitedly. "But wait!" Burton said, "We need more help in order to create chaos across the park! I'm not the only one upset by these accidents, there are several more workers who would like to see Dr. Hammond pay for what he's done to create this park! I'll round them up, then we'll meet back here, and begin planning!". "Sounds like a plan!" Nedry said, "I'll be here when you're ready.". Burton then left the lab, feeling happier than he had ever felt in a long time. Chapter 4 To be continued...